


Guess What?

by Mytha



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytha/pseuds/Mytha
Summary: Written for the prompt: “I tried my best to not feel anything for you. Guess what? I failed.”





	Guess What?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [love_coloured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_coloured/gifts).



Sera is prickly. Cassandra knows this; it is no detriment to their friendship, maybe even common ground. Their initial hostility does not last long. The elf’s heart is in the right place in almost everything she does. There is a kinship. They are women of action. Blunt but honest. They try to do what’s right. She herself has won Sera’s trust in much the same way, Cassandra supposes.

Which is why this recent bout of sulking makes no sense to her. Sera is suddenly curt with her – even avoids her. Whenever she feels Sera watching her and catches her eye, Sera frowns and looks away.

On their way through the mountains back to Skyhold, Sera is very quiet, which is unlike her. When Cassandra offers to carry some of Sera’s bags, stuffed to the brim with Maker-knows-what, Sera growls at her and her looks grow suspicious.

Cassandra frowns, too, and speeds up, walking ahead of their group, trying to puzzle out what she could have done to upset her friend.

At Skyhold, everyone retreats to their quarters for a much-needed night’s rest. Cassandra looks for the light in Sera’s windows, but everything is dark.

The next day, Cassandra wakes with the early summer dawn. She grabs her practice sword out of habit and heads out into the still-empty yard, hoping to make use of the morning quiet for meditation and training in the brisk air before the greater part of Skyhold wakes and visitors start streaming in from the camps outside.

She is not prepared to find her training spot covered in flowers, the dummy given a wig of elfroot, a gown of embrium and bejeweled with buds of purple blood lotus and hundreds of dew drops. It wears a coronet of star-shaped white flowers – is this meant to emulate her hair? Pinned to its chest is a singular wild rose. Cassandra is not quite sure if the effect is grotesque or charming. Half-awake as she is she wonders if she is still dreaming.

There is a sound above her and Cassandra looks up to see Sera at her window, bow at the ready.

“Sera? What?” Cassandra takes a step back, her mind reeling.

There is a gust of air as an arrow rushes past her and embeds itself in the dummy’s chest with a sharp twack.

Cassandra jolts awake fully. “Sera?! What is the meaning of this?!” Is this a prank? Adrenaline brings out her anger. What is Sera playing at?!

“Read it! Dummy!” Sera shouts before disappearing from view.

Cassandra looks back to the dummy. Sure enough there is a message fastened to the arrow. She unfurls it carefully to read: “I tried my best not to feel anything for you. Guess what? I failed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MissRachelThalberg for the beta.


End file.
